Harry Potter Heir to the hogwarts founders
by golden pheonix
Summary: harry dissapeared were to? why? but now he's back to stop voldemort once and for all
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter the Heir to the Hogwarts Founders  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any original characters that might appear later on everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
Epilogue  
  
Albus Dumbledore headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was worried, very worried. Harry Potter had dissapeared where to? nobody knew, was he still alive they? They hoped so. Harry had been missing for almost five months and nobody had seen or heard anything from him, they knew Voldemort hadn't captured him because Severus Snape potion master of the school and deateater turned spy for the light had reported that Voldemort was angry because he hadn't been able to kill potter after the tri-wizard tournament and now didn't have a clue were he had dissapered to. Harry was infact safe and well just not in the same time, Harry had infact been taken back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders ( Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff ), he had been taken back to learn all about his ancestors, because harry had learnt that he was the only heir of all the founders of hogwarts (voldemort was not the heir of slytherin he was the heir to salazars evil brother) but most importantly harry had been taken back to learn to control his new powers, powers so strong that if he failed to control them he could quite possibly make the world implode by losing control. These new powers made harry the most powerfull wizard ever except maybee merlin and about a thousand times more powerfull than Voldermort and Albus Dumbledore together. Harry had received these new powerson his 15th birthday when he was taken back. Now 5 months later, although it was almost 5 years for harry he was to return to rid the world of darkness once and for all. 


	2. the return

Chapter 1  
  
The Return  
  
"So Albus another term finished and Harry still hasn't shown up"  
  
"I know Minerva but were can he be we have searched everywere, Sirius and Remus have been searching for months and there is no sighn of him anywere."  
  
"Where do you think he could be Albus"  
  
"I don't know Minerva I just don't know" the twinkling light normally presant in the old headmasters eyes had diminished substantially  
  
" Let us pray he comes back soon"  
  
IN THE FOUNDERS TIME  
  
" Harry are you ready"  
  
"yes grandpa Griffindor" Harry said sadly  
  
" do not be sad Harry you are never going to be alone you have good friends back there and my only other descendent Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"I know but will they accept me again I've changed so much"  
  
Harry was no longer a small skinny 14 year old now, Harry was about 6ft 3 with a well muscled body his hair no longer untidy, but straight and halfway down his back, His eyes were now like two emeralds beaming out from behind his bang (He no longer needed glasses) and he was as Rowena and Helga called him " a very handsome young man" infact one of Rowenas star pupils had said Harry was a hunk but Harry just thought that was stupid.  
  
" Don't worry Harry of course they will accept you once they get over your physical changes they will see your still the same Harry"  
  
" Thanks Grandpa" smiled Harry  
  
"Well Harry it is time"  
  
"OK Grandpa say bye to the others for me"  
  
" I will Harry and remember your destiny is what you make it"  
  
and with a clap of his hands harry was gone.  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS  
  
" I have called you all here to discuss if anybody has information on Harry"  
  
" non of us have heard anything albus it's like he just dissapeared off the face of the planet" replied severus  
  
" The Ministry of Magic is going to declare him deceased if he hasn't shown up by february" said Arthur  
  
"WHAT!! NO WAY WE CANT GIVE UP ON HIM HE HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE" shouted sirius visibly upset  
  
"we just have to keep looking" replied Albus  
  
Suddenly ther was a big rumble of thunder that shook the castle and a bolt of lightening hit the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Blimey there's a big storm brewing" said hagrid  
  
Then the whole castle started shaking  
  
" I thought we wernt affected by earthquakes Albus" squeaked Minerva  
  
"That was no earthquake that was a large expulsion of magical energy" replied Albus  
  
"but how you and you-know-who are the only ones powerfull enough"  
  
"That was far to powefull to be either of us I belive that is the person" said albus pointing to the quidditch pitch  
  
"who is that" said Severus  
  
"lets go and find out " replied the headmaster  
  
out on the the quidditch pitch Harry looked around and thought "its good to home" he looked to the castle and noticed the teachers striding towards him led by the headmaster.  
  
"hello I'm Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster her who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
"Hello my name is Harry Potter, sir and I came here by clapping my hands"  
  
THUD Sirius and Mcgonagal had both fainted when they heard it was harry  
  
"is it really you harry" said Albus Shocked  
  
"yes Headmaster look" and harry lifted his hair of his face to show his scar  
  
"By sweet Merlin Harry you have changed were have you been" replied the still shocked headmaster  
  
"lets go to your office and I will explain everything" replied Harry and clapping his hands Harry did the impossible and apparated everybody to the headmasters office.  
  
THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I LOST THE WRITTEN COPY AND HAD TO START AGAIN 


	3. an

Hi sorry I havn't updated for ages but I've been busy with study  
  
I'm thinking of starting on a story based on harry's 6th year Do u think I should do both and update about once a month on each Do the new one Or continue with the old one each of which would be updated about twice to four times a month, let me know please  
  
Cheers Golden pheonix 


	4. pheonix lords and resurection

Sorry I haven't updated but my computer broke it's fixed now so I should be able to update regularly, most people wanted me to continue with this so I will but I am still doing the other story.

Chapter 3 - Phoenix Lord and Resurrection

IN DUMBLEDORES OFFICE

"So Harry were have you been" asked the headmaster

"Training"

"Training what"

"Magical duelling, muggle duelling and power control"

"What do you mean power control"

"Learning to control my powers so they didn't hurt me or anybody else"

"What powers" shouted all the professors who were present

"The powers of the founders"

"What" shouted Sirius "how can you be the heir to the founders, you're mother was muggle born"

"Actually Sirius my mothers parents were both squibs descending from hufflepuff and slytherin"

"So that means your dad was heir to griffindor and ravenclaw"said the headmaster "I thought we were only related to griffindor"

"Hang on" shouted Sirius and mcgonagall "you're related to Harry" 

"Yes, his dad's granddad was my brother"

"Yeah you are only related to griffindor his wife was an heir to ravenclaw by the surname of granger" said Harry

"Granger" replied mcgonagall "as in hermione granger"

"The very same family"

"So hermione's ravenclaw heir " asked mcgonagall

"Not exactly" replied Harry "her mums,mums,sister was related to ravenclaw,

Hermione is actually related to Merlin and merlins heir"

"Does she know" asked the headmaster

"Not yet but we will need to train her she'll get her powers on her birthday which is the 1st of January"

"Who will train her" asked mcgonagall

"Me and the headmaster because he is a lower class mage which is roughly what hermione will be and I'm a,a, imasupremepheonixlord"said Harry embarrassed

"What" shouted everyone at the same time "but the last one was Merlin and he was almost immortal and could do all magic easily" added Sirius

"Can you do everything Merlin could do Harry" asked the headmaster

"Yes" mumbled Harry "but I can do something else as well"

"What" asked Sirius

"I can resurrect people from the dead" 


	5. werewolves and new relations

Chapter 4 - Werewolfs and New Relations

When Harry woke up the next morning he could feel another presence in his room, reaching out with his magic he sensed Sirius in his animagus form, perfect opportunity for a prank he thought once again reaching out with his magic he searched the castle to see if Snape was still asleep, he was, gathering up his magic Harry concentrated on Sirius and force apparated him in his animagus form onto a sleeping snape seconds later he heard "ahhh black you mangy mutt what the hell are you doing in my bed" laughing to himself Harry showered ,dressed and made his way down to the grand hall for breakfast.

Upon reaching the grand hall Harry noticed only snape, Sirius, lupin and the headmaster at breakfast,

"Ah Harry do join us" said the headmaster

"Thank you sir" replied Harry, he went and sat in-between the headmaster and Sirius

"Harry since everyone has gone home for Christmas and there are no students here please call me albus"said the headmaster, "right thank you sir I mean albus" said Harry.

After breakfast Harry decided to talk to lupin about something he'd been thinking about "professor lupin sir can I talk to you for a moment please" asked Harry "in private" he added, "of course Harry shall we go to my office" so Harry and lupin went down to lupins office "so you're teaching DADA again then" asked Harry "yeah albus asked me to so I thought I would but I'm sure that's not what you wanted to talk to me about is it" said lupin 

"No sir its about err its about your monthly condition what would you say if I said I could cure you of it" said Harry

"What, there's no cure is there" said lupin

"I can" said Harry "but you have to trust me 100% for me to do this"

"I trust you Harry what do we have to do" said lupin

"Give me your hands" said Harry "I have to take some blood from you and it has to be from a major artery in your wrist but I will stop the bleeding you have to trust me"

"I trust you"

"Ok"

Harry took lupins wrist and with his penknife cut open lupins wrist and collected the blood in a beaker, "how you feeling" asked Harry

"A little woozy" said lupin looking at Harry but the next second POP were Harry was stood there was a butifull golden phoenix, putting its head to lupins wrist the phoenix started to cry the pearly tears mixing with lupins blood and slowly the bleeding stopped and the cut started to heal then the phoenix moved over to the beaker an started crying into it, when the beaker was half full of blood and phoenix tears there was a POP and Harry replaced the phoenix

"Harry you're a animagus"said lupin

"Actually im a supermultimagus"replied Harry "I can change into any animal"

Harry took the beaker and gave it to lupin "drink this then I will say the spell and you will be cured" said Harry

Lupin drank the beaker and then Harry started chanting " dominus lymphus expelliarmus" over and over, lupin felt a great heat surge through his body and a feeling of love and power but as soon as it had started it had gone, "there you should no longer a werewolf it's only your animagus form now" said Harry "try and change if you do it has worked" lupin concentrated and with a POP he was a werewolf he concentrated again and he was back in human he rushed over to Harry and gave him a huge hug tears streaming down his face " thank you, thank you you have no idea what this means to me" he sobbed on Harry's shoulder

"That's ok but you and Sirius could have told me you were once married to my mums other sister uncle" 


	6. sorry

sorry people but due to financial problems i have lost all internet acsess and i could be 6-7 months before i get it back ( huge phone bill)

i promise not to forget my story and will post the finished version as soon as i get back online

sorry

golden pheonix


End file.
